


The Seta Group: A Sneak Peak

by KonataDMC



Series: Persona 4 Fics and One Shit-- I mean Shots. [13]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, Implied Relationship, Lies, Sneak Preview, The Seta Group, false truths, implied break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonataDMC/pseuds/KonataDMC
Summary: A sneaky peaky at one of my new works on the drawing board right now, The Seta Group."You're not my Partner!"





	The Seta Group: A Sneak Peak

"Souji Seta? Naoto, you mean The Seta Group, Souji Seta?" Yosuke briskly turned to Souji, "You lied to me, from day one, you lied to me!" Yosuke narrowed his eyes in anger, they dont see this side of Yosuke often, only when they confronted Namatame, and discovering Adachi was the killer, and even then he wasn't even a fraction as angry as he looked now.

"Your company made Junes which made my life a living hell?!" He screamed, Souji tried to calm him using his own nickname. "No, fuck you  _Seta,_ Narukami gets to call me that, but oh look, he doesn't fucking exist." Dojima tried to calm the boy too, but it didn't work. "You knew, didn't you Dojima? Wait, of course you knew, he's your family." Yosuke slowly turned to glare at Souji. "But apparently, we aren't family enough. After EVERYTHING we've been through. It's not enough for you to trust us about your fucking family? I'm done." Yosuke spat, gathering his things.

"Don't call me up for meetings anymore, don't forget to delete my contact,  _Seta,"_ Souji just watched as his boyfriend stomped out the door. "See you around, Partner. Though I guess that name means nothing to you."

* * *

"Oh my god," Chie panted, "I've never seen him that pissed before..." 

Souji let his tears spill, though only one or two fell, "Yeah... neither have I..."


End file.
